Coming Home to You
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Captain Swan. Enchanted Forest. Killian comes home after a mission for Charming one night and all he wants to do is see his wife Emma. He finds a surprise waiting for him. Killian's POV


Coming Home to You

Review: Captain Swan. Enchanted Forest. Killian comes home after a mission for Charming one night and all he wants to do is see his wife Emma. He finds a surprise waiting for him. Killian's POV

Chapter 1

I heard one of my men shout land. I smiled tiredly. I was home to the Enchanted Forest where the Charmings lived in their castle. I had been gone for a week on a mission for my father-in-law. Emma, my wife, would have came with, but she was due any day with our child. Her second, my first.

"Home at last." I said to myself. I steared the ship to dock and the men tied the ship to the docks.

"Gents. Go rest. We won't be leaving for a week and we'll have two people joining us." I said. The crew cheered and went off the ship. I went down to my cabin and grabbed the parcel I wanted and headed off the ship to head up the road towards the castle. I was greated at the gate by the guards.

"Welcome back captain." The captain of the guard said.

"Thank you. Its good to be back." I said. I head up to the castle door and entered the castle. Charming came down the stairs.

"Welcome home, Captain. How was the mission?" Charming asked.

"It went well, majesty." I said, handing the parcel over to Charming.

"Thank you. Emma will be happy your home." Charming said with a smile that was knowing.

"I just want to rest and hold my wife." I said.

"Go. You got a surprise waiting for you." Charming said. I give him a look and he just nodded and headed towards his bedroom. I headed Emma's and my chambers. I opened the door. I saw Emma sleeping on her side of the bed, curled up to my pillow. I heard a cooing coming from the bassinet that the dwarfs created for our child. My eyes widen and I head over to the bassinet. Our baby laid in the bassinet looking up at me with my eye color.

"Hey little one." I whispered, picking her up gently and cradling her close to me. I head over to the rocker Emma had near the window. I sat down and started rocking the little one. I heard some soft footsteps and looked up to see Emma walking over putting her robe on.

"When did you get home?" Emma asked, coming over and knealing next to me.

"Just now. When was our child born? I thought the baby was due next week." I ask.

"Yesterday. Dad was kicking himself for sending you away." Emma said.

"Its fine. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And the baby was awake when I came in. Guess he or she knew I was here." I said.

"Well. You got a little girl. Sarah Mary Jones." Emma said.

"The name we picked out for her." I said with a smile.

"Yes. Henry came today to see her. He's staying with Regina until we leave next week. He wants to go with." Emma said.

"I think your dad will want us to stay for awhile and I want to spend time with my wife and daughter and relax after a week out at sea." I said.

"Good idea. Looks like you got Sarah to sleep." Emma said. I stood up and put Sarah in the bassinet. I turned around and looked at my wife. Her hair was glowing in the moonlight. I was so happy to be home and back with Emma. I took three long stride to Emma and took her in my arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you, love." I said.

"I missed you too. I am just glad your home." Emma said. I kissed her and threw all the passion and love into the kiss.

"Come to bed. You look like your going to pass out on me." I said. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. I checked on my daughter for one last time.

"Night princess." I said, kissing her forehead gently without waking her. I got in bed and pulled Emma close to me. I was happy to be home with my true love and my child. We been through Neverland together and defeating the Wicked Witch of the West. We would face whatever the fairy tale land threw at us as a family. I fell asleep with my wife in my arms, dreaming of the future.

AN: It just popped in my head tonight. Hope you liked. :)


End file.
